P5: Whims of Life
by AdventurousShadows
Summary: A collection of one shots based off of Persona 5, following Ren Amamiya as he deals with the different aspects of his extraordinary life. One shots may include romance. Spoilers for P5 and Royal. Reviews are appreciated.


**A/N: Ok, so Persona 5 is one of my favorite video games ever. It was my first time playing a Persona game, and I loved every second of it. In anticipation for the Persona 5 R announcment, I decided to start writing some stuff for the game, both as a way to show my appreciation for the series, and to improve some writing styles that I may otherwise not be able to work on. **

**So here's how this will work. This will be a series of one shots, that may or may not play around with the canon continuity of the game. They will not be connected to each other unless otherwise specified. If there is a certain romantic pairing in the chapter, I'll state beforehand what it is. If no pairing is stated, then there is no romance in that chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

An Unexpected Return

Ren's eyes fluttered open, his body feeling light, his mind feeling heavy. He sat up from his bed, carefully making his way to his feet. It takes him a moment to adjust. This feeling to him was familiar. It was equal parts worrying and comforting, and the former Phantom Thief wasn't exactly sure why. After a moment, his thoughts became clearer, as he finally registered his surroundings. He was wearing his normal clothes, but noticed his glasses were missing. He was in a blue, padded cell.

He was in the Velvet Room.

"I see you're still having trouble handling the fallout of your journey."

Ren quickly turned his head, as he saw a sight he thought he'd never lay eyes on again. The long-nosed master of the Velvet Room, Igor, sitting behind his desk, that wide, eternal smile still on his face. The other worldly figure looked at the young man with a certain spark that Ren couldn't place.

"Igor...?" The disheveled teen asked.

"Welcome back to the Velvet Room," Igor greeted with his slightly shrill voice.

"What's...how am I here?" Ren asked, confused. After the fallout with Yaldabaoth, the god of control, the Phantom Thieves had destroyed Mementos, and with it, the Metaverse. The Velvet Room itself had disappeared from him forever.

So, how was it back? How did he get there?

Igor tented his fingers. "The Metaverse is destroyed, at least in the incarnation you are familiar with," he started to explain. "Your journey has ended. You and your confidants, your teammates, have freed the world. Nothing has changed that. However, the Velvet Room is eternal. Myself and my attendants shall never truly disappear, but will only appear to those who have a role to play in the fate of the Arcana."

Ren raised an eyebrow, as he began to walk closer to the strange entity. "But, _why _am I back? I thought the Phantom Thieves' role was finished?"

"It is, Trickster," Igor nodded. "Yet...I feel a certain fondness for you that I do not share with the others who have stood where you stood. You have accomplished a feat that no other being has ever done. You saved me. For that, I am grateful. I had Lavenza keep watch over you, and she reported that you seemed to be having trouble adjusting back to your normal life."

Ren fell silent, as he looked down at the floor. It was true, he has having a hard time coming to grips with the fact that he was done being a Phantom Thief. He missed exploring palaces with his friends, he missed fighting shadows, he missed changing things for the better.

He missed being Joker.

And now, he was about to go back to his hometown. Back to the life he had before he discovered the Metaverse. And while the past year had been incredibly stressful, he couldn't help but think of all the connections that he had made, all of the life changing experiences he had encountered. His life was about to go from being one of adventure and friendship to being one of the mundane and lonely. He wasn't sure if he could handle that.

"Where is Lavenza?" Ren asked, noticing the mythical-like being was absent, and wanting to distract from the current topic.

Igor simply blinked. "She is off fulfilling other duties," he answered, cryptic. After a moment, he leaned forward a bit towards the teen. "You are currently asleep. When you wake, you will most likely never see the Velvet Room, or myself, again. Until then, I will help you adjust."

Ren looked directly at Igor, surprised.

"Until you wake, you may ask of me any question you desire," Igor told him. "They can be of any topic. I will answer them to the best of my ability." Igor stretched out a hand, gesturing towards the Trickster. "Please, take a seat."

Ren looked behind him, to see that a simple chair has materialized behind him out of seemingly nowhere. Slowly, he sat down, as he stared at the master of the Velvet Room with wide, curious eyes.

Igor relaxed back in his chair, tenting his fingers once more. "Now, what would you ask of me, my Trickster?"

Ren furrowed his brow, putting his hand on his chin in thought. After a brief moment, he had something. "How did the Velvet Room form? Were you always its' Master, or was there something that came before you?"

Igor's face twitched slightly, his eyes giving a flash of admiration. He could tell that this was going to be a very rewarding experience for himself. "The Velvet Room and the Arcana are eternal. We are forever connected to the world, influencing each other and altering our states of being. To the best of my knowledge, I have been the proprietor of this place for its entire existence. However..."

Ren noticed the pause, as he saw what he took as a look of consideration on the odd man's face.

"I am not sure how I came to be," Igor revealed. "I do not know if I am simply a doll in the grander scheme of things. I could be the creation of a higher power. I could be a mortal. I do not know if I can die, or if I would be replaced. I created my attendants for help on managing it, and for dealing with guests such as yourself. It is truly a wondrous, yet mysterious place."

Ren was intrigued by the revelation of Igor not knowing where he came from, or what he actually was. He figured he would mull it over later, as he went right into his next question. "Who decides who gets to enter the Velvet Room as a guest?"

"The whims of fate decide who gets to enter," Igor stated. "I simply guide them along their path, and help them achieve what is needed of them. You were chosen by the Arcana for your strong will, your sense of right and wrong, and of course, your ability to connect to others and gain strength from their bonds. I...regret not being here to guide you for most of your journey."

"It's ok," Ren calmly reassured. "It all worked out."

Igor fell silent for a moment. "...Indeed it did."

The former Joker went back to his thoughts, deciding what to ask next. He has an all-knowing being in front of him, willing to answer any question he had for a limited time. He would never get a chance like this again. He would never see him again.

He wouldn't be able to do a lot of things again.

"Do...do I matter, anymore?" Ren asked, serious.

Igor looked at the young man with interest. "In what way?" The proprietor questioned.

"Just...in any way. Now that I'm not a Phantom Thief, do I have a purpose?"

Igor closed his eyes, as the walls behind him started to slowly fade. Ren's eyes widened at this, as he realized his time was almost up.

This did not seem to phase Igor, as he just opened his eyes again. "Your destiny is fully in your control at this point, thanks to your own actions. Mankind has the power of choice now, and the bonds you have forged have changed the lives of your confidants forever. While you can no longer change people's hearts in the Metaverse, you can still change the world. The spirit of rebellion is still inside you, and with that, you still have your power."

Ren considered this, and found it oddly comforting. The walls of the Velvet Room began to fully disappear, replaced with a bright, white light. As his surroundings began to go away, Igor just remained calm, staring at the young man.

"You still have your life ahead of you," Igor stated. "What does or does not happen depends entirely on you. Everything may change, or it may stay the same. This chapter of your life has come to an end. The next is up to you to write. Farewell, Trickster."

Ren quickly looked around at the disappearing room, the bright light blinding him as Igor and his desk disappeared from his sight.

And just like that, Ren woke up in his bed at Leblanc. He calmly sat up in his bed, and looked out the window, admiring the bright, sunny day, and taking in the sounds of the birds chirping and the wind gently blowing. Despite himself, he smiled, still worried at what will come next, but realizing that it's up to him to make the most of it.

He got up, ready and willing to write the next chapter.


End file.
